Loss Of Love
by ThatKidFromSchool
Summary: When Spencer's long loved boyfriend, Alex Santiago dies in a fatal car accident, who will be there to save her? She meets Toby Cavanaugh, the boy across the street. They become close and Toby develops strong feelings for her but what happens when Spencer denies her feelings for the blue eyed boy? Will Spencer be able move on or will she forever be broken? AU.
1. Silent

**I Do Not Own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Loss Of Love **

**Prologue **

_"I can't believe it, Alex! Its been a whole two years spent together." Spencer Hastings exclaimed to her long time boyfriend, Alex Santiago._

_"I can't believe it, either. Its been one of the best years of my life, I love you." He said, as they star gazed at the top of a small hill in Philly. _

_"I love you too, Alex, so much." They stared into each others eyes before their lips met in a passionate kiss. _

_"Wow." Alex said breathlessly as they pulled away from the rather long kiss. _

_"Tonight was amazing." She replied. It wasn't much but Alex tried to make the most of the night as special as possible. _

_"Its not much, I just thought it would be nice to see the stars. Its been a quiet night." He almost sounded disappointed, which didn't go unnoticed by Spencer. _

_"Alex, its wonderful. Tonight was perfect. Stop being so hard on yourself. I had a blast." He smiled at this, taking her hand in his and giving it a light squeeze. _

_"I'm glad, you hungry?" He asked, walking over to his car to retrieve a basket. Spencer giggled causing him to look at her, "What?" _

_"Nothing, you're just so sweet." _

_He smiled, giving her forehead a quick kiss, "I've made ham sandwiches and I brought your favorite chocolate covered strawberries." _

_"How romantic?" They laughed._

_"Ham sandwiches can be romantic. I made it out of love, and ham?" _

_"Oh good, because I thought you were going to make a ham sandwich out of turkey." She laughed as Alex was staring at her with an amusing smile, letting out a small chuckle. _

_"I wanted tonight to be a night you will never forget." He said, but Spencer did not know how true his words were. _

_"It is, a night I will never forget." She ruffled his curly hair and sneaked a peck on his lips as they ate the strawberries. _

_"I love you." He said, a moment later. _

_"I love you too. Promise me something?" _

_"Anything." _

_"Promise me that you'll never leave my side." _

_"I promise I'll never your side, as long as you don't leave me." _

_"I won't, I don't want to lose you." She had a hand on his left cheek, caressing it as they stared at each other. _

_Drop. _

_Drop. _

_"Hey you feel that?" Alex asked, touching his forehead as he felt small drops of water hit him. _

_"No, what?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously. _

_At that moment more drops of water came which Spencer felt. It began to lightly drizzle rain until the drops fell faster. Not even a few seconds later until it was starting to pour hard. Spencer and Alex started giggling, as they quickly gathered their stuff and rushed to his mustang. _

_They sat down and closed the doors immediately while the rain fell down. They were almost soaking wet. The pair looked at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter. _

_"Maybe I should have planned out tonight a little more carefully." _

_"Alex, even a little rain couldn't ruin my night." She smiled at him. _

_He started up the engine, "As much as I don't want this night to end, its getting late. I should probably take you home or your dad will have my head." _

_She giggled, nodding and taking his hand. _

_Every chance he got, he would stare at her when he should be paying more attention to the road. They were going down hill and because of the rain it made it so much harder to see. The second time he looked, he was caught. Spencer was staring at him, which confirmed her suspicions when he looked over yet again. _

_He smiled and reached over to give her a small kiss, his foot still on the pedal. He couldn't help but get distracted in her loving eyes. Spencer pulled away abruptly when the two heard a loud honk of a truck coming by. Alex widened his eyes and tried slowing down the car, trying to turn but the rain was unbearable. _

_"Alex!" Was the last thing Spencer screamed before it was too late. The truck had already crashed sending the car flying towards the end of the street. The pair were still inside and the high winds were only making it worse. _

_The few seconds before the car came crashing down, Spencer felt Alex hold her in his arms before everything went black. _

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Silence**

There were bright white lights. Spencer was wearing a white gown although she didn't know where she was. Melissa, Peter and Veronica Hastings looked up to see their youngest family member stirring and waking up.

"Spencer, sweetheart!" Veronica exclaimed as Melissa went to get a doctor.

"Mom?" Mrs Hastings gave her youngest daughter a hug as she wept. She's been crying all night when she heard about a _fatal _car accident, hours previous that had involved her daughter. She never left her side while she was in her short lived coma.

"You're okay, you're alive." She sniffled as a doctor came in to observe her.

"Spencer, glad to see you're awake." Wren said, in his british accent.

"Hi Wren." She said, as he is her older sisters husband.

"Do you remember anything that had happened the night previous?"

"I remember it was Alex and I's two year anniversary and- and it was raining and," That's when everything hit her.

The star gazing, the picnic, the truck, the loud honk, the kiss, the way he held her before everything went black.

Spencer starting to panic, completely forgetting that she didn't finish answering her brother-in-laws question, "Where's Alex?" She asked, causing everyone to become silent.

"Spencer-" Her dad started, in a sympathetic tone.

"Mom, dad, where is he?" Her voice sounded more urgent, she was on the verge of tears.

"Last night, we were informed that you were apart of a _fatal_ car accident," Her mom stopped when her daughter let out a small gasp, "It was told that, two were dead from this accident. One of them being-"

"No! Its not Alex! It can't be!" She was in denial, and everyone in the room was giving her a look of sympathy.

"Spencer, the truck you crashed into only had one passenger and there was nobody on the road." Spencer started crying silently.

She was unable to speak for a few moments, "He promised me he'll never leave my side." She whispered, mainly to herself. Since the room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop, the other four in the room heard her. Coming up to her to give her a small hug, hating to see her like this.

"It'll be okay, Spencer. At least you're still here, safe and sound." Her dad tried to comfort her.

"No it won't, I don't think I would have survived if he wasn't there, keeping me close." Once again, the room fell silent.

"At least he died, trying to protect you. You have no bruises or anything, you had a small concussion. When the police found you, they said he broke your fall while the car crashed." Wren informed, to see if the news could have helped her, even just a little.

"Besides, he's still with you. In here," Her dad pointed to her heart, "I'm sure he never left your side." Spencer thought about this and everyone was silent as she wept.

"Am I allowed to leave?" She asked, tears still filled her eyes.

"Yeah, you have no severe injuries so your free to go." Wren says as her sister handed her a pair of clothes.

* * *

Spencer walked out of the hospital room to be greeted by hugs and squeals from her best friends. She stood still, her face emotionless.

"Are you okay?" Aria asked quietly, the three of them knowing all about what was said in the news. Spencer shook her head, she was just staring down at the tiled floors.

"Did you hear about what happened?" Hanna whispered, almost afraid to ask. She nodded, not wanting to say a word. She was holding back tears like she always had, in a public place. It didn't happen too often as she hardly ever cried.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emily asked softly, giving her shoulder a light squeeze. Spencer shook her head once again.

"Spencer, are you ready to go?" Her mother asked, approaching the four. Spencer nodded and gave the girls apologetic looks, still not wanting to talk or actually say anything.

On the way to the car, Veronica kept a close eye on her while her father rubbed her back softly on the small trip to the parking lot. Once they reached their destination, Spencer climbed to the backseat, silently. Not a word escaping her lips.

If the walk to the parking lot was quiet, the ride back home was silent. Her parents not wanting to say anything, in case words might just break their daughter right there. Melissa was driving home on her own.

Her family wasn't always home but they were _always_ there for her when she needed them. Her mom and dad loved Alex like a son. They weren't fond of him at first, but they loved the way that Spencer would come home with the biggest smile on her face after a day with Alex.

* * *

_"So I guess this is goodnight?" Alex asked with a frown as they reached her house. _

_"I'll see you tomorrow?" He smiled at this. _

_"I can't wait, I had so much fun tonight." She giggled. _

_"Me too, everything was perfect." _

_"You're perfect." She looked down, he grabbed her chin gently and gave her a light kiss, "Perfect." He repeated, knowing she had doubts. _

_"I have to get ready for bed." She whispered, he nodded. _

_"Goodnight." He smiled, and with one last peck he was off. Spencer giggled to herself and entered her home. She closed the door with her back unable to keep the smile off her face. _

_"Looks like someone had a good night." Her father remarked, sipping on his coffee as he stared at her, almost baffled. _

_"It was perfect." She said quietly, her smile still not fading. She was staring up at the ceiling with a big smile. _

_"Wow, I never seen you this happy since the time we were able to go to Six Flags." He laughed, "Alex seems like a nice boy, good night sweetheart." He said quickly as he left, not wanting to hear her daughter say, _

_"I told you so!" _

_"What was that sweetie!" He yelled to her, even though he knew what she had just said. _

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

"Spencer, get up! You need some fresh air." Her mother said, in attempt to wake her daughter.

"I can't." She sniffled, having been crying all night.

"Yes you can, please?" Her mother was desperate. Spencer just buried herself underneath the blankets, "At least take a shower?" Spencer groaned, having to get up.

"How do you feel?"

"_Broken._"

Her mother sighed, "You should move on-"

"I can't move on."

"Spencer, I know how you felt, you can move on. It will take time but you can move on."

"No, I can't. Its only been a day. Besides, just because you moved on doesn't mean I can!" She immediately regretted what she said. Her mother was hurt by this, she didn't show it, but she stopped trying and got up to leave, "Mom, I didn't mean to-" _Slam. _Her mother wasn't angry but upset.

Spencer let out a breath, she didn't want to treat her mother that way. She let out a few tears.

Just then, her dad walked in. He let out an exasperated sigh at his daughter.

"Did you mention it?" He asked, his voice was soft. He wasn't angry either.

"It just slipped out, I swear!"

"She's not angry with you. Just upset you brought it up." She was quiet, "Your mothers first love was one of my good friends."

"You're such a good friend to go after mom-"

"Spencer, it just happened. Your mother was in a state of depression when he died and I was just there to cheer her up."

"Yeah, and then you fell in love with her."

"If she can move on from _Tony _than you can move on from_ Alex._"

"I don't think anyone can replace _him._" She couldn't say his name, fearing she might just break down again.

Her father knew it wasn't a joking kind of matter but laughter can be the best medicine, "Gosh, you and your mother sound exactly the same." Spencer glared at him with her red eyes, "Well its true, that's all she would rant on about. Especially since she had one of his children."

"Speaking of children, how is Jason?"

"He's doing good." He sighed, "Spencer, you're still young. You were only with Alex for two years. Your mother was with Tony for like seven."

"We've been best friends for more than that."

"You'll move on and later you would have a new man in your life and forget all about him."

"Mom didn't forget."

He had nothing else to say to that. Instead he changed the subject, about to head off, "The funeral is later on today. Take a shower so you can go." She nodded, and grabbed her towel.

* * *

Spencer held her tears throughout the entire ceremony. Seeing the lifeless body of her former boyfriend hurt her more than she imagined. She was sitting by his family up front. She couldn't help but feel guilty at times. She thought maybe if she wasn't so distracting. The thoughts left her mind as quickly as it entered.

She couldn't even focus on what the speaker was saying. She was too focused on her thoughts about not being able to see him again. Not being able to have him hold her in his arms. Not being able to do anything with him because he was _dead. _She didn't want anyone else to replace him.

She thought it wouldn't be able to happen.

She thought she was _broken,_ forever.

She was also in a state of denial. Her mind couldn't settle on the fact he was dead. Sometimes she just wished this was all a bad nightmare but it wasn't.

This was real life. This was really happening. Alex Santiago was dead and there was no way of him coming back.

Once the ceremony was over she headed over to the back of the church. Isolated from everyone else as they all cried from the loss. She couldn't see Alex again knowing he's gone. He won't ever come back. She sniffled, to hold back the tears.

"Hey, are you okay?" A tall boy asked. He had shaggy brown hair and the brightest blue eyes Spencer has ever seen. He looked so familiar to her.

"I'm fine. Just tired of everybody asking if I'm okay."

"I'm sorry, for your loss. He was a good friend of mine." His voice was soft, he talked to her in such a sweet tone. If she was single, she probably would be swooning over him, "I'm Toby."

He extended a hand over to her, which she gladly accepted, "I'm-"

"Spencer, I know." She looked at him oddly, "I live right across the street from your house," He paused, "Alex told me who you are." He said the last part slowly, not wanting to harm her or trigger something in her.

"Wow, I can't believe I never noticed you. We should hang out sometime."

"Sure, it might be odd to say this to a stranger but if you ever want to talk about anything, I'm here if you need me."

"I probably wouldn't take offers like that from strangers but I might actually take you up on that." They smiled at each other. This was the first time Spencer has smiled since the accident. She wouldn't have but he made it easy for her to smile, "I should probably go."

"Yeah, me too." She nodded as he took off.

* * *

**_This is a Spoby story. Another AU story. Wren and Melissa are married. Veronica Hastings even has a small story of her own...Tony and Toby? Hmm... lol I hope you enjoyed! Review maybe? Byyee -ThatKidFromSchool _**


	2. Just Friends

**I Do Not Own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Chapter 2 - Just Friends**

"Spencer! Get up!" Hanna shouted. Its been a month since the accident and Spencer has been skipping school and always has the tendency to never get out of bed.

"Hanna, why don't you try a more gentle approach instead of screaming for her to get up." Emily consulted. Spencer was still mourning around under the cover, crying.

"I'm sorry but its been a month."

"Spence, we can't keep bringing you your homework. You missed a ton of days of school already." Aria said softly, gently rising up her covers so she can face her.

"I can't go back to school. I'm not ready." Spencer whimpered.

"Spencer, you're being ridiculous." Hanna blurted out at her broken friend.

"Hanna!" Aria and Emily glared at the blonde.

"I'm sorry but as I said before, its been a month of her just lying around!" She stared at Spencer who was giving her amused looks, "How the hell do you not gain weight? You haven't done anything physically active in the past month."

"Hanna! How would you feel if Caleb died?" Aria asked, the room silencing as the blonde shut up.

It was Saturday and Mrs Hastings has called up the girls to see if they can get Spencer to get out of the house. The only thing Spencer gets up to do is if she has to take out the trash or get the mail, occasionally greeting the neighbors if she didn't think about Alex that day which was a rare occasion.

"Spencer, why don't you go take a shower?" Emily asked, "It might help?" Spencer groaned but got up and went inside her bathroom.

"She's like a hot mess." Hanna said, looking around the messy room.

"I'm worried about her. She used to always clean her room." Aria says, setting down a picture frame of Alex and Spencer.

"Well I don't think she can clean up if she's just lying around. I'm taking her shopping today and she is going to enjoy it." Hanna said, determined.

"Before we do that, we have to get her out of the house first."

"And don't mention a word about you know who." Emily warned the two, especially their clueless friend.

"Who? Lord Voldemort?" She gasped, covering her mouth, "I think he heard me." She looked truly frightened, as the other two stared at her.

"No, not Voldemort-"

"You said his name again! What if he catches us?" She started to panic.

"Han! Voldemort is dead and he's not real." Aria said, with a stern voice, "Emily said not to mention a word about you know." She pointed at Alex in the picture.

"Oh yeah! Don't mention Alex-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Spencer asked, exiting the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

"Emily and Aria told me never to mention Alex Santiago ever again."

Spencer looked to be on the verge of tears but she sucked it up and grabbed her clothes before walking back into the bathroom.

"Hanna!" They whisper-shouted.

"What? Was I supposed to lie?"

"You're an idiot." Aria said simply, furious with her.

"Sorry." She mumbled, feeling horrible. They were silent for the next five minutes or so.

By then, Spencer had walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

"What are you wearing?" Aria asked noticing how she's dressed in all lazy clothes.

"Spencer, change. Were going out."

"I don't want to and you can't make me." She said plopping down on her bed.

"Well you're going to change unless you want me to drag your ass out of this bed, wearing sweats to the mall." Hanna said in a driven tone.

Spencer swallowed the lump now forming in her throat. She didn't know how but Hanna's words reminded her a lot of Alex. She didn't want to argue so she got up again and got some well fitted clothes for the mall.

_10 minutes later _

"Better, now just grab your purse and lets go." Hanna said, smiling softly.

The four walked downstairs, Spencer not really feeling the mall or anything really.

"Spencer? Where are you going sweetie?" Her mom asked.

"The mall?" She asked, thinking she might not let her go.

"Here, you can have some money."

"No thanks mom, its okay."

"Don't be silly! Buy whatever you want." She handed her a hundred.

"Mom-"

"Make sure to be home later than seven." She said, advising her she should be home until after dinner. She loved Spencer dearly but she needed to get out of the house and she needed to be greeted with some fresh air.

"Thanks mom." The four left the large home and headed to Hanna's car.

Spencer was about to go inside the back until she recognized the blue-eyed boy across the street. He was on his porch steps, toying with his motorcycle. When he looked up at her, he smiled waving at the brunette staring at him.

"Hey guys, umm, I'll be right back for a quick second." Spencer informed the girls.

"Okay, Spence. We'll just wait here." Spencer nodded, before quickly crossing the street to see Toby.

"Hey Spencer, how are you?" He asked, in a small sweet voice.

"I'm fine, I still can't believe I never noticed you."

"Yeah, well nobody really does." His voice was low in something almost above a whisper, "So whats up?"

"Nothing, just going to the mall, nice bike you got here."

"Well maybe when its ready, I can give you a ride." He laughed at her shocked face.

"Its a cool bike, but you don't have to-"

"Afraid of riding a bike?"

"No! Its just-just- Do you not know how many accidents are caused by these things?"

"I do know, but I drive safely and I have my license to drive these things."

"The biggest of accidents can still happen to experts!"

He chuckled at her, "I think your friends are waiting for you." He noticed the three staring at them.

"Yeah, I should probably go."

He grinned at her, "It was nice talking to you." He said, sincerely.

"Yeah, see you later?" He nodded as she walked off.

She reached her friends who had light smirks on their faces, "Who was that?" Aria asked, giddily.

"Toby?"

"Aria? How do you not know him? He's best friends with Caleb and Mr Fitz."

"Oh yeah! Toby Cavanaugh!"

"Am I the only one who just met Toby?" They all entered the car as Hanna started the engine.

"Pretty much because we've known him for years! I don't know how you just met him now, I mean you guys live right across the street from each other."

"How close are you guys anyways?"

"Not that close, we just say hi here and there or whenever Caleb and him are hanging out."

"How is he and Mr Fitz friends?"

"That, you have to ask him yourself." Aria said, having no clue into how they met.

They reached the mall and immediately went to their favorite clothing shop.

"Hey Spence! This dress would look great on you. Try it on!" Hanna said shoving a light blue dress to her brunette best friend.

Spencer took in the dress and tried it on, staring at the mirror and thought it actually looked pretty cute. She started to wonder what Alex would have thought of it. She stepped out of the stall in the dressing room to ask what the girls think.

"I called it! I knew it would fabulous on you."

"You look beautiful, Spence." Emily beamed.

"You have to buy that, Spence!" Aria gleamed.

Spencer smiled genuinely again, for the first time in a month. The last person making her smile was the motorcycle riding blue eyed boy.

She reentered the dressing room and switched to her old clothes as she planned on buying the dress with her moms hundred.

As they walked to the cash register and payed, Hanna made a comment that probably shouldn't have been said.

"If Alex saw you in that dress, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of you." Hanna said without thinking.

Aria and Emily glared at her as Spencer just held back tears.

Hanna realized what she said and quickly tried to cover up what emitted out of her mouth, "I'm sorry-I swear I didn't mean to say that. I was just used to-"

"Its okay, Han. Umm, I'm really not feeling the mood to shop. I'll see you guys later."

"Spencer! We drove you here!"

"I can walk home."

"Spence, I'm really sorry!"

"Its fine!" She said as she ran out of the mall, about ready to bawl her eyes out.

While she was halfway to her home, she realized she couldn't come home for another two hours or so. She decided on making a detour to a place she hasn't been to in a month.

_The Cemetery_

She walked there much slower realizing she still had a lot of time. On the way, she felt slightly chilly. Only wearing a very short sleeved shirt and a pair of short shorts. The sun stopped shining in the sky as she entered the cemetery.

She walked to his grave slowly, feeling her tears travel faster down her face. She noticed there were a lot of fresh flowers on the grave.

Spencer just stared at the grave of Alex Santiago.

"I miss you." She whispered, lightly grazing the headstone. She sniffled, as it started to lightly rain. Spencer didn't care. She was just staring at the piece of rock. The rain making her cry harder as she remembered their two year anniversary.

She was about to fall as she remembered that evening. Her cries becoming violent and shaky. She couldn't stop crying. Almost regretting coming here.

"Spencer!" Somebody called out but she couldn't make out the voice. She couldn't even see anything due to the rain and her loud sobs. "Spencer!" The voice was coming closer to her but she just kept crying.

She looked up to see someone running towards her, her vision still blurry as the figure came closer.

"Spencer!" He breathed almost within reach of the brunette, "What are you doing out here? You're going to catch a cold." His worried tone reminded her so much of the person whose body lied beneath her. He took off his jacket and placed them on her shoulders as she cried.

Helping her stand up, she finally recognized him.

It was Toby.

_Toby Cavanaugh. _

She fell into his arms, sobbing. Her legs trembling. He held her in his arms as it rained, "Spencer, come on. Let me take you home." He let go of her and lead her to his motorcycle.

Thats when she spoke, "I am not riding that thing!" She shouted through her tears.

"Right now, you don't have a choice. Its the quickest way to get to your house. I don't want you to get sick."

"I don't care."

"Spencer, soon it will start pouring, come on. I won't let you get hurt." He sounded promising but she didn't know, "Please?" He pleaded as the rain fell slightly faster.

"O-okay." She agreed as he hopped on and she soon followed, his jacket still wrapped tightly around her small frame. He handed her his helmet.

She clutched onto his body tight, her hand still holding onto the bag with the dress, as he started the engine. Thats when she realized something, "Toby!" She shouted through the engine.

"Yeah, Spence!"

"Can I come over? I'm not supposed to be home for another hour or so!"

"No problem!" He shouted before they began moving to his house.

When he stopped, Spencer's eyes were closed tightly her arms holding onto him as if she was close to her death bed.

"Spencer? Were here."

He quickly navigated her inside as they were soaking wet.

"Mom! Are you home!" He shouted through the house. There was no answer. He called out again, "Mom!" Once again, _no answer, _"Guess she's not home."

"So now what?" Spencer asks.

"I'll go get you some clothes. You can't be comfortable in those."

"Yeah, well."

He looked embarrassed, "I don't think my mom's clothes will fit you and I don't think you'd like to wear them. Do you mind wearing a pair of my clothes?" He asks, shyly.

"Umm, sure." He had a small smile on his face as he went upstairs to get a pair of sweatpants and a blue long sleeved shirt with an anchor on the top left corner.

"I'm sorry if these are too big." He laughed, awkwardly.

She smiled, "Where should I change?"

"The bathrooms down the hall to your left."

She quietly walked to the bathroom and changed before walking out to see Toby dressed in a pair of plaid pajamas and a white t-shirt.

"Wow, you look cute in my clothes." Toby said, and Spencer took it the wrong way, feeling discomfort. Her change of mood didn't go unnoticed by Toby, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it-"

"Its fine, thank you."

"Do you want to sit down?" He gestured to the couch as they both sat down.

"Toby, why were you at the cemetery?" She asked.

"I wanted to visit my dad and give him some flowers."

"I'm sorry about-"

"Its okay, I hadn't really known him for long." She noticed his discomfort and asked another question.

"How did you find me?"

"I heard crying and it began raining so I went to find you, make sure you had a ride home."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I didn't at first but when I walked closer to you, I saw your face and knew it was you."

"How'd you know I didn't have a ride?"

"Are you interrogating me? There were no cars in the parking lot and I remembered that you climbed into your friends car." He laughed as she just smiled.

"No, I'm just curious and thank you."

"For what?"

"I don't think I would have left if you didn't pull me out of there."

"Why were you there?"

"I don't-I don't know."

"I'm right here if you want to talk."

"I don't think theres anything to talk about."

"Well when my dad, passed away. My mom and I would talk about him. The good times with him and it felt nice to talk about it. Let it out."

"I don't know if that would work."

"Well since he was my friend, I do have a few stories to share if you wanna hear?"

She smiled, "I guess that'd be okay."

"Well there was this one time. We were at the library and because Alex," He paused, looking at her to see if she was okay. She nodded, "And because he didn't read, he listened to music through his ear plugs and he looked so into the music that he jumped on the desk at the silent library-" She began giggling. For the first time in who knows how long.

Toby began laughing as well but continued with the story, "So after he landed on the desk he began to dance around and sing. He kept singing 'Shine bright like a diamond!' over and over again until the librarian kicked him out for his behavior."

She had a bright smile on her face, laughing, "Wait, he really did that?" Toby laughed, nodding. For the next hour or so they just began retelling old tales of what Alex did or said. Both of them laughing and everything.

This was the most fun Spencer has had in a month.

Spencer was laughing so much that she began to giggle into Toby's chest to try and muffle her loud laughs from the stories. They were starting to become really good friends. She looked up at him when their laughter died down.

Their lips were an inch away from brushing. Their smiles disappearing on their faces when they realized how close they are. He glanced at her lips for a quick second before staring back into her brown eyes.

The two seemed to be leaning in, their eyes about to shut when they heard a door open followed by a voice.

"Toby! I'm home!" His mom called. Spencer jumped up and moved away from him. She began to think about what was going to happen. What they were close to doing. She shaked her head at the thoughts.

They were friends… now. Nothing more and nothing less.

Spencer knew she wasn't going to let that almost kiss change anything. Her heart still belonged to Alex. Her heart will _always _belong to him. She _won't_ move on. She _can't._ She _doesn't_ want to.

Toby on the other hand, also thought about the event that almost took place. He didn't have much time to think about it as his mom walked into the living room.

"There you are! Oh, and whose this?" She was beaming at the sight with a big smile on her face.

"This is Spencer Hastings."

"Hi! Its so nice to meet you. Are you sleeping over or-?" She wondered out loud, noticing she was dressed in her sons clothes.

"No, umm Toby offered me his clothes because mine were wet from the rain." She said quickly, embarrassed.

"Oh! Well when you do go home, tell your mom I said hi." She smiled, happy that her son had company. Which didn't happen too often.

"Will do, Mrs Cavanaugh." She smiled back. It was a nice gesture even though it was hard to muster the smile due to the fact she was still _broken. _

"I'll leave you two alone." She walked out of the room, leaving Spencer and Toby awkwardly sitting on the living room couch.

The two decided it was best not to mention the recent events and getting back to just talking.

Noticing the time, "I should probably go home."

"Umm yeah, its getting late." Toby said, although he didn't want her to leave.

"Um, can I give you these back tomorrow? I could just wash them for you and give it back."

He grinned, "Its okay, you can have them. They look better on you anyways."

"Are you sure? I could just give them back to you tomorrow."

"Its fine, I don't even wear those anymore." She looked a bit reluctant, "Its fine. I swear. Do you have your clothes?"

"Yeah, thank you for tonight. I had a fun time."

He couldn't stop the wide smile from forming on his face, "I had an amazing time with you too. Goodbye Spencer." He said as they walked to the door.

"Bye Toby." Those were the last words said before she left the house.

Toby closed the door, unable to stop the wide grin on his face.

"So Spencer Hastings?" His mother caught him, with a smile on her face. Her smile almost as wide as Toby's.

"She's just a friend mom."

"Just a friend? Didn't look like it."

"Yes, she's just a friend."

"How come I have a hard time believing that? Do you like her? Does my little Toby have a crush?"

"Were just friends and I don't think she's looking for a relationship right now."

"Tell me about it. Dinner's ready."

"Theres nothing to say really. She was Alex's girlfriend."

"Santiago? The one who thought my ham was turkey flavored?"

Toby chuckled, "Thats the one."

"How is she?" She asked knowing that Alex has passed away and it wasn't easy to get over a loss like that.

"She seems to be doing better."

"You still haven't answered my question. Do you like her?"

"I just met her!" He laughed.

"That doesn't explain the smile on your face when she left."

"A little?"

"A little."

"Mom!"

"Just a little." She teased.

* * *

"Hey Spencer! Whose clothes are you wearing?" Her mom asked as she noticed her daughters entrance.

"Umm, Toby's?"

"Why?"

"My clothes got soaked."

"I thought you were with the girls today?"

"Change of plans, I guess?"

"Did you buy anything at the mall?"

"Just a dress. Mrs Cavanaugh says hi."

Mrs Hastings smiled, "Haven't heard from her since garbage day last month. I should invite her for some tea."

"Am I the only one who just met the Cavanaugh's?"

"Well you were never really around when we first met them or when they came over so yeah. Toby's a nice young man."

"Were just friends mom."

"Well alright, dinner's almost ready. Mind setting up?" Spencer nodded and headed to the dining room, still clad in Toby's clothes.

"Sweetie, why are you wearing guys clothes?" Her dad asked as he was walking out of the dining room.

"My clothes were wet and Toby offered me an extra pair of his."

"Since when were you friends with Toby Cavanaugh?" He chuckled, "I don't remember you meeting him."

"I met him at the funeral."

"Oh well, Toby's a nice fellow. Are you two-"

"Were just friends." She said, before walking into the dining room to set up.

* * *

**_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Spencer and Toby are gradually becoming closer and closer. Thank you guys for reviewing. I'm glad you like this story! :) -ThatKidFromSchool _**


End file.
